Kagero
by Masterob
Summary: This is based on Kagero and has Shippo as an important character as Millenia kills off many characters. ShippoXRin eventually


**Kagero: Elimination of Earth's Bests**

_I don't own Kagero, any Anime, Resident Evil, or Bourne Identity. Rated R for _bloody_ violence._

There are immortal creatures called Timenoids (TMD). They have blue skin & blue blood. They want to control the world, but are constantly stopped by all of Earth's fighters such as Inuyasha, Goku, Yusuke, Jason Bourne, Naruto, S.T.A.R.S. and many more. They must be killed. One day a TMD named Yocal went to the Castle of King Eclypse. "Is she ready?" the King asked. "Are you sure this is wise your Majesty, she's still young, and she doubts Immortality", Yocal said. "But she must become a TMD, it's important, this is good training, plus those damned Earth fighters will be vanquished", the king said. "But being human, she can be killed easily", Yocal said. "Enough, this is an order, the TMD shall rule the Earth, and we shall reign upon the lives of these pathetic humans", the king said. "I understand", Yocal said. So she left.

So Yocal took her daughter Millennia to a castle in the west woods. "Now Millennia, you must do this to become a TMD. Doing this will help all other TMDs will rule the world", Yocal said. So they went in the castle. "Now, you know how to use traps, I made it easy by bringing a weakling human named James, a former member from a group called Team Rocket, just find him & kill him", Yocal said. Millennia obeyed and went to the room where James was. It was a room with pillars and a fire pit. She entered the room, and saw James. He noticed her and said, "Excuse me, but I got a call from the TMD, but you look human". While he was saying this, Millennia was preparing a trap, but he didn't know, "could you call someone please?" She turned away, and then activated the trap; an arrow was shooting towards James. He got hit. She saw he was down, so she left. But he wasn't dead, so he crawled away. Millennia went to her mom. "I killed him", she said. "Did you make sure he died?" Yocal asked. Millennia gasped and went back to the room, only to see James leaving through the door. She went back to her mom. "He left, didn't he?" Yocal asked. Millennia nodded. "This will be a problem for you to handle alone", Yocal said. She left. Millennia stayed.

At a safehouse, James is talking with Inuyasha. "It was some pretty crazy Shit Inuyasha, a girl was there, but there was no TMD, then I was mysteriously shot with an arrow", James said. "Well we're going back to the castle to get to the bottom of this", Inuyasha said, "Kagome, let Bourne know that a TMD attack may be in affect, we'll be in the castle in the west woods". So James and Inuyasha left, but James grabbed a Shotgun before he left.

They arrived and entered. "Yo, anyone here?" Inuyasha asked then saw Millennia, "you, what the Hell is going on?" "You hit me with that arrow, didn't you?" James asked. "My goal is to kill all of Earth's defenders", Millennia said. "You Bitch", James said going towards her with the Shotgun, "now die". He aimed and was ready to shoot, but was killed when a small bomb exploded. "No James! You Bitch!" Inuyasha said and jumped at her with Tetsusiga. She dodged all his attacks. "Damn you to Hell", he said. Then, he was caught in a bear trap, "the Hell?" Then he got an arrow through the throat, and fell dead. "Fool", Millennia said.

Back at the safe house. "Jason, they haven't returned", Kagome said. "Shit, someone else needs to go to the west woods castle", Jason Bourne said. "Me and my dad will go", Trunks said. Vegeta arrived. "We'll kill whoever's behind this bullshit", he said. So both left, and arrived in the castle. "I wonder where everyone is." Trunks asked. "Let's move", Vegeta said. They moved to a room where an electric chair, giant lumber saw, electric chair and giant pendulum existed. Trunks saw a girl in the corner near the lumber saw. "You, what the Hell is going on?" Trunks asked. She didn't answer. He moved towards her and said, "I asked you a Goddamn question, what the Hell is going on?" He got near the saw, and when he got there, a wall attacked him, and was pushed into the saw and was cut in half from the torso. "Son!" Vegeta yelled. Then an oily vase fell on him. He took it off and went toward the girl, but was then shot with a fire arrow, and burned to death. "Two more down", Millennia said.

At the safehouse, Kagome was sitting by the window. "They haven't returned", she said. "They will", Leon Kennedy said. "I hope to God they do", Kent Paul said. "I'm not waiting around anymore, I'm going to the castle", Kagome said. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama & Hiei walked in. "We'll help", Yusuke said. "Let's go then", Kagome said. They all went to the West Woods Castle. "Kurama, stay here with Shippo", Kagome said. "Why can't I go in?" Shippo asked. "Too dangerous, whoever's here may have killed Inuyasha, James, Trunks & Vegeta, and I'll be damned if you die", Kagome said. Shippo nodded, and the crusaders went inside.

"Yusuke, you Kuwabarra & Hiei go through this door, me Sango & Miroku will head through this door", Kagome said. So they moved. Yusuke entered a room with a stream, an altar & spears popping out of the wall. "Damn this place is strange", Yusuke said. He then tripped and fell in the stream. "Goddammit", Yusuke said. Millennia arrived, and activated a spark rod, that electrocuted Yusuke until he died. "What the Hell!" Kuwabara yelled. "Get that Bitch", Hiei said. Kuwabara went to her. "Now, I don't hit girls, it's against my code, so let's talk", he said. Then a huge claw appeared under Kuwabara and closed on him, stabbing him. Then he died. "Goddammit", Hiei shouted. Millennia left. "Come back", Hiei said. He reached the room where Trunks & Vegeta died. He saw Millennia. "Prepare to die Bitch", Hiei said. Then a piece of the wall pushed him into the pendulum area, then the pendulum came down and struck Hiei, killing him.

"You think the others found anything?" Miroku asked. They were in a room with a swinging hook. Then Millennia appeared. Miroku went to her. "Miss, would you consider bearing my child?" he asked. Then, a frozen arrow is shot at Miroku, in the spine. He dies from the below 0 degrees chill. "Miroku!" Sango yelled. Then, flames popped up from where Sango was standing, burning her. "No, Sango!" Kagome yelled, and then looked at Millennia, "I sense powers from you; did you kill everyone else in this castle?" "Yes, even those other 3", Millennia said. "You Bitch", Kagome said. Then, a blinding flash occurred. "Kagome was blinded. Since she couldn't see where she was going, she walked into the hook, and was stabbed & killed. "More down", Millennia said.

"I feel a strange presence", Kurama said. "What should we do?" Shippo asked. "Wait here, I'll be back", Kurama said. He went inside. "Hello!" he shouted. Millennia appeared. "Miss, did you see a group of people?" Kurama asked. She said nothing. "Miss?" he said. He walked toward her, and then stepped on a land mine she placed, blowing up, killing him instantly. "This is almost too easy", she said. 5 minutes later. "I'm tired of waiting", Shippo said, and he went in the castle. Millennia has already gotten rid of the bodies. "Hello!" he shouted. Millennia saw him. "A child?" she asked. He noticed her. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my friends, especially a teenage high school girl, with a white shirt, and green skirt", he said. She nodded. "Follow me", she said. She didn't remove Kagome's body yet. She showed Shippo Kagome on the hook. "No, Kagome", Shippo cried. "I told her to be careful, but she didn't listen. All your friends were the same, and then died", Millennia said. Shippo started crying. She picked him up, and hugged him. 'What have I done?' she thought.

That night, they went to the basement. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a castle like this?" Shippo asked. "My mom left me", Millennia said. "So you're a princess waiting to be saved?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, something like that", Millennia said. They reached the bedroom. "Let's sleep, tomorrow, we'll go out and play", Millennia said, "and just to let you know, I'm Millennia". "I'm Shippo" "Cute name, now go to sleep", Millennia said. Shippo got on the bed, and went to sleep. "Good night", Millennia said, and kissed Shippo on the cheek. Around midnight, Yocal arrived in Millennia's bedroom, without waking Shippo. "Millennia get up, who is this?" Yocal asked. "His name is Shippo, he's a fox demon, and I sort of killed his guardian", Millennia said. "A kitsune? Perfect, his blood will make you immortal", Yocal said. "What?" Millennia asked. "If you can get his blood, you have him drain yours, and transfer his to your body", Yocal said. "But how do I do that?" Millennia asked. "Take a pouch every night, not a big pouch, demons get blood faster than humans if they have enough blood to multiply it, and when you have enough for you body, have him drain your blood, so he can transfer his to you're body, and you'll be a kitsune", Yocal said. "All right", Millennia said. "Good job on the killings, see you soon", Yocal said. But when Millennia went to sleep, she dreamt of all her victims, there suffering, the suffering she caused Shippo, if he should ever find out.

At the safe house. "I'm going to the castle, right now!" Bourne said. "Wait, think about this", Goku said (he's in his kid form). "Fuck thinking, time for action", Bourne left, with a 9mm pistol. He went to the castle. "Hey!" Bourne shouted, waking up Millennia. She went to the fire pit room. "Excuse me, a child & I are trying to sleep", Millennia said. "You mean Shippo? Where is he, what have you done with Kagome?" Bourne asked aiming his gun at her. "Leave, I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to", Millennia said. "Don't bullshit me", Bourne said, ready to fire. "You've made your choice", Millennia said. Then, 3 arrows shot from the wall, killing Bourne. "Idiot Bastard", Millennia said. After she got rid of the body, she went back to sleep. She had already put a pouch on Shippo.

Next morning, Shippo woke Millennia up. "Millennia, why is there a pouch taking my blood?" Shippo asked. "Just seeing if your blood is fine", Millennia said a little nervous. She took the blood to a frozen compartment. "Let's play", Shippo said. So they went outside, and played lots of games, like tag, hide-and-seek, and much more. Millennia hasn't had this much fun in years, she was truly happy to be with Shippo, but felt guilty, knowing she killed everyone he loved. "Wow, that was fun, kept my mind off all my friends", Shippo said. Then he began crying, and Millennia went to comfort him. "All because of some stupid TMDs, James said there weren't TMDs in this castle, just traps", Shippo cried. "I tried to warn them", Millennia said. "They were all hard-headed", Shippo said. He then went up and kissed Millennia's cheek. "What was that for?" she asked. "For taking care of me", Shippo said. Millennia was happy, she truly felt love.

5 days pass. "I almost have enough blood for my body", Millennia said. 2 people arrived in the castle. Leon Kennedy and Carlos Olivera. "Time to kick some Ass", Carlos said. Millennia saw them. "Shippo is still asleep, though maybe, I can have them leave", she said. These guys went to the pendulum room. Millennia appeared. "Please leave, this is a dangerous place", she said. "Lady, some of our friends have been missing here", Leon said. "They're gone, please leave", Millennia said. "Please lady, they were probably killed, and judging from your desire for us to leave, and your lame-ass excuse, you killed them", Carlos said. Then, a giant boulder came falling from the ceiling, and crushed Carlos. "Jesus Christ!" Leon said, and then was blinded by a light. He was then kicked into the electric chair, and electrocuted. Millennia fell on her knees. "Dammit, why didn't they just leave", she said. She was truly upset to kill more, but had to do it to save herself.

Yocal is at the king's castle. "Millennia is doing well", Eclypse said. "Yes, but if she were to betray us, and she is good with traps, suppose she defeats us?" Yocal asked. "Don't worry, she won't turn", King Eclypse said. "I hope not", Yocal said. At the safehouse, everyone is pissed. "What are we going to do?" Chris Redfield asked. "I say we go down there, and kick some Ass", Naruto said. "People, lets hold on one fuckin minute", Goku said, "now I know you're angry over the disappearances & possible death of our friends, but if we don't organize, we won't get anywhere". "Let me go", it was Lord Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, why are you gonna go to the castle?" Chris asked. "Rin's little boyfriend never returned, she's worried", Sesshomaru said. "Well, he might be…" Billy Coen said. "Shut up, asshole", Jill Valentine said, after elbowing him. "If Rin doesn't return, come to the castle, everyone", Sesshomaru said.

So the demon lord went to the West Woods Castle. "Rin stay here, if I don't come back soon, call everyone over here", Sesshomaru said Rin nodded. Sesshomaru went inside. "Anyone here!?" he asked. Millennia appeared. "Why do you come here?" Millennia asked. "To seek the killer of my friends, and avenge their deaths", Sesshomaru said. "You found me", Millennia said. "Then die", Sesshomaru said. He attacked her with his sword. She dodged. He kept attacking, but missed. He eventually got her. A cut on the arm. "At least you managed to wound me", Millennia said. Then a bomb flew out of a wall, hitting Sesshomaru. After the attack, he was on the ground, dead. "He was a worthy opponent", Millennia said.

She arrived in a room where Shippo was. He saw the wound. "Oh my God, what happened?" he asked. "You're friend Sesshomaru came. I tried to save him from an attack, but I couldn't, and was injured in the process", Millennia said. Then they heard Rin calling for Sesshomaru. "My girlfriend", Shippo said. "You have a girlfriend?" Millennia asked. "Yeah, but since she's human, I'll outlive her, if only she can be immortal", Shippo said. Millennia thought for a minute. She sighed and said, "You're blood can make her immortal, drain her dry with your fangs, and put your fox blood in her body", Millennia said. "Will it work?" Shippo asked. "Sure", Millennia said. She got Shippo's blood from the storage container. "How much of my blood did you take woman!?" Shippo asked. "Never mind that", Millennia said in a sing-song voice. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Rin called, then saw Shippo, "Shippo, you're alive!" Rin said. "Rin, this is for your own good", Shippo said. Then jumped on her, bit her neck and sucked out her blood. Rin was screaming, and then she passed out. Shippo released her, and took her to Millennia. "This will make her a kitsune", Millennia said. She administered the blood.

At the safehouse, everyone is waiting to see if anyone returns. "Dammit, no one is coming", Goku said. "Grandpa, lets just go there", Pan said. "For all we know, Sesshomaru & Rin are dead", Chris said. "Let's just go to the Goddamn castle & kill all the motherfuckers that have to do with the disappearances", Naruto said. "Shut up Naruto", Chris said, "Goku, didn't James say anything when he returned?" "He said something about a human girl", Goku said. "Maybe she's a TMD in training", Kakashi said. "What the Hell are you talking about?" Chris asked. "Most children born of TMDs are not TMDs, they are human. To become a TMD, they must kill powerful beings, and get experience", Kakashi said. "If she's human, we can kill her easy", Jill said. "Then let's move out", Goku said. So everyone (that's a lot of people) moved out to the forest.

Rin woke up. "Rin, you're awake", Shippo said then hugged her. She furiously pushed him away. "What was that for?" Shippo asked. "You bit my neck and sucked out my blood you little Bastard!" Rin shouted. "I only did it to make you immortal", Shippo said. "By killing me?" Rin said. "I removed your blood, and put in my blood", Shippo said, "now you're a fox demon, though I don't see anything that indicates that". Then, he noticed she had a fox tail like his; all puffy. "You have a tail!" he said. Rin was shocked when she saw this. "Where's Sesshomaru? Where is everyone else?" Rin asked. "They unfortunately died", Shippo said, "they didn't pay attention to the traps in this house". Rin began crying after hearing the bad news. "Don't worry, Millennia will take care of us", Shippo said. "Who's that?" Rin asked teary eyed. "She's a girl that is forced to live here", Shippo said, "please don't cry", he began licking her tears. "Why are you licking my tears?" Rin asked. Millennia came in the room. "We have guests", she said. Everyone was at the castle. "Goku, if she's human, how did she kill everyone?" Chris asked. "One at a time I guess, but if we all team up against her, we have a chance", Goku said. They all went into the house.

Eventually, they met with Millennia. "Girl, you are charged with murder, do you confess of any crime you've committed?" Barry Burton asked. Millennia didn't answer. "Listen you Cunt, answer the question, or die at our hands", Naruto said. Shippo & Rin appeared. "Shippo, Rin, thank God you're alive", Sakura said. "Millennia didn't kill anyone, this house is full of traps, no one else was careful", Shippo said. "Sounds like bullshit", Jill said. Then Yocal appeared. "Millennia, what are you waiting for, kill them", Yocal said. "So this is the TMD, eh?" Chris said. "Yes, my daughter has done a swell job of killing all of the Earth's fighters", Yocal said. "Millennia, is this true", Shippo said. Before Millennia could explain, Yocal said, "Of course it's true, and you were used for blood, so she can use it to be immortal", Yocal said. "You had your daughter kill everyone?" Barry asked. "Yes, though she did detest it, so don't blame her too much", Yocal said. "How the fuck can you force your daughter to kill people?" Billy asked. "If she wants to be a TMD", Yocal said. "I never wanted to do this", Millennia said. "Silence!" Yocal shouted. "You Bitch, die!" Goku shouted as he and everyone charged at Yocal. Yocal, with a swift of light, killed everyone that attacked her. They all lay dead in a huge pool of blood. (The people who died are; Goku, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Chris, Jill, Billy, Rebecca, Barry). There were two survivors, Kent Paul & Maccer. "Holy Shit", they both said. "Damn missed, no matter, now Millennia, since they're out of the picture, we can rule the world", Yocal said. Millennia did nothing. "How could you, make me something I'm not!" Millennia shouted. Yocal was gonna say something, when an oily vase fell on her, and was then caught in a huge claw, then hit with a fire arrow, then an ice one, then hit by a boulder, and finally hit with a triple arrow attack. Millennia dragged her body to the fire pit, and then threw her in, causing her to die a fiery death.

"I thought TMDs couldn't die", Shippo said. "They can, just not easy", Millennia said, "I guess I owe you an explanation", Millennia said. "Don't, as far as I'm concerned, your mother killed everyone", Shippo said. Millennia smiled and hugged the 2 kids. "Can we please get out of here", Maccer said. From that moment on, she raised them, taught them what she knows, now they are strong fighters. Eventually, King Eclypse was overthrown, and TMDs no longer posed a problem for humans. Eventually Millennia & the Foxes went to live with Kagome's family, and they gave her a proper burial, along with everyone else. The memory of the TMDs faded, and no longer haunted Millennia. Now, she was just an average human girl.

Characters:

MillenniaYocalInuyasha Kagome ShippoRin Goku Kent Paul Maccer Miroku Sango JamesYusuke

Leon Kennedy Sesshomaru

Carlos Olivera TrunksVegeta NarutoSakura Sasuke Kakashi

Jason Bourne KuramaHiei Kazuma Kuwabara

Chris Redfield Rebecca Chambers

Jill Valentine Barry BurtonBilly Coen

(No available picture of King Eclypse)


End file.
